When the Snow Falls
by Coconabanana
Summary: This is why Hibari hates snow so much, and Christmas, and cold, and Chro- “Ha-ha-ha…HA-CHOO!” . An early Christmas present for moonclown LJ .


**Title: **When the Snow falls

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Hibari Kyouya/Chrome Dokuro

**Prompt(s)**: snowy Christmas with Hibari sharing long scarf with Chrome (without Chrome being bitten to death… XD. No, I'm just kidding)

**Rating**: PG for fail!fluffy 1896 (in which I never write fluff before)

**Genre**: Romance, but it turns out more Gen than Romance.

**Wordcount**: 701

* * *

Hibari wraps the long and thick black scarf around his neck, a little bit tighter than necessary. The material almost suffocates him and he decides to loosen it a little bit. He puts on his shoes and ties the laces up. He opens the door and the cold winter wind hits his face. Many flecks of snowflakes are falling from the sky. He grunts a little and taking out the pair of mittens--another black colored--from the coat's pocket and slips his hands into it.

He glances up and a speck of snow falls onto his nose. He squints and wipes it off. His nose immediately reddens from the brief exposure and he can't help but sneeze a little. And Hibari really hates the snow…

With a quick stride, he walks out of his residence.

He inhales his first breath outside. The cold air filled his lungs, and it feels as if they are being filled with ice water. Then he breathes out, his warm breath forming a small cloud of fog as it mixes with the cold air. He puts his hands inside his coat and walks slowly, trudging his way through the thick blanket of snow which had covered the roads of Namimori and leaving a trail behind.

From the nearby houses, his ears catch a faint melody of Christmas carols playing. He glances towards one of the opened windows. People of young and old has crowded inside a sizeable room, and in one corner, he can see it as he squints his eyes, stands '_another_ _not so small but not so big either_' Christmas tree.

Laughter and singing, greetings and celebrating, smiling… they are all crowding. Hibari mutters '_Herbivores…_' before quickening his pace and continues his walk towards Namimori-chuu.

Snow begins to fall faster and faster. The snow falls on his head and it dampens his black hair. He brushes some of it off. His brows furrowed and he glances up to the sky again. Another flake touches his nose, and lips, and eyes, and skin, and… Hibari really hates snow.

He reaches his destination, and suddenly halts at the sight of the person standing in front of the empty school's front door-under the shelter-she has wrapped her hands around her shivering body.

"Chrome Dokuro," Hibari states flatly, his eyes flashing in annoyance.

She looks up and their eyes meet. "Hi…Hibari…san…" Her voice is cracking, her lips are quivering, and her face is pale… _or is it already pale to begin with_?

Hibari surveys her shivering form and he frowns. She is only clothed in her skimpy Kokuyo uniform and there is no sight of any gloves or scarf or coat or whatsoever. And then she sneezes.

He sighs, grunts, mutters something about '_…hate snow…_' and then he pulls his own black scarf off his neck. The cold winter wind hits his exposed neck and he can feel the chills down to his spine. He throws the scarf to her and she looks at him, confused.

"Take it. I don't want you to die here and hence disrupting the discipline."

She, with her confused eye fixed on the young man stands in front of her, takes the scarf and warps in around her neck. But it still can't protect her from the chills hitting her exposed stomach, and thighs, and legs, and hands, and… she's still trembling.

Hibari takes off his coat and throws it at her. "Go away from here this instance or I'll bite you to death."

She quickly takes the coat and put it on. The coat is too big for her petite and small figure, and she almost drowns herself inside it.

As soon as she steps out of the school gate, after muttering a small '_thank you, Hibari-san'_, bowing a little to his direction, he sighs, grunts, and mutters again.

Hibari glances up to the sky for the third time today. The snow falls faster, then slower, then faster… And it touches his nose, and lips, and eyes, and skin, and clothes, and hair, and… as he can't hold it anymore, Hibari sneezes.

This is why Hibari hates snow so much, and Christmas, and cold, and Chro-

"Ha-ha-ha…HA-CHOO!"

And he sneezes again.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

A Christmas present for moonclown (LJ) from the '_request a Christmas/New Year drabble_' meme I did on my LJ two weeks ago. First, I have to apologize for the title. Lame title is lame, I know. I never am a creative person in giving titles for my stories. Also I'm not really confident with this one because I wrote this when I was in the writer's block mode. Hibari and Chrome not exactly sharing the scarf literally in this. My brain is dead already and I can't come up with something more dramatic…orz… And Hibari is so OOC in the end. DX

Three full weeks of not writing anything but my journal posts have made me rusty. I'm stuck and don't have any reference to write a fluff drabble. This is why the style I'm using in this drabbles is a little bit… er… different than the usual (even though I doubt that anyone notices the differences). I'll dub this writing style 'the repetitive style and massive comma abuse'! (-_-") Auh… Anyways, hope you all still like this massive fail drabble and Merry Christmas!


End file.
